Alternate Ending to 'Once Upon a Crime'
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: What happens if Puck didn't follow the Grimm family back to Ferryport Landing? SabrinaxPuck


Alternate Ending to 'Once Upon a Crime'

Sabrina sighed, and looked out of the window. The weather was gloomy, matching her mood. The sky had been raining

all day – like it was crying, Sabrina thought suddenly. It had been 2 days since the Grimm family had returned to Ferryport

Landing – without Puck. The house seemed strangely vacant without the loud boy. Daphne and Granny Relda had been

whispering things behind her back; did they think she didn't know? They didn't understand! "But neither do I," Sabrina

whispered. Why was she feeling like this? She wasn't supposed to miss the irksome Trickster King. Daphne had sulked a

bit the first day, but Sabrina's mood hadn't let up, and the inhabitants of the Grimm household were worried. She hadn't

eaten any of the meals, and stayed locked up in her room all day, ignoring the worried voices calling her. The old lady had

insisted that Sabrina come down, that the food was delicious, and wasn't she oh so hungry? Sabrina realized that she was

numb from feeling, so she hadn't been hungry at all. As she trudged downstairs for dinner, they were all whispering - Mr.

Canis, Granny Relda, Daphne – even Elvis seemed to regard her as a stranger. The mumblings ceased as she took her

place and stared bleakly at her portions of peanut butter toffee steak. "_Liebling_, are you all right?" Sabrina stared at the

wrinkled, concerned face of her grandmother. "Fine," she spoke indistinctively. The old lady wasn't finished. She began

gently, "I know you're upset, but Puck has his responsibilities as king-" Sabrina was irritated. How did they know it was

Puck? Although Daphne had guessed the forming relationship, the youngest Grimm sister hadn't commented on it. "I

know!" Sabrina stabbed her steak a little harder than needed. "We can always visit-"

"Let us pursue a different topic." Sabrina glanced up to see Mr. Canis as her savior. Granny Relda pursed her lips but

nodded. "I'm not that hungry anyway." Sabrina stood up and pushed her uneaten piece of steak away. "Goodnight,

everyone." She could feel their concerned gazes boring holes into her head as she plodded back upstairs. Glancing at the

clock, Sabrina could feel the waterworks escalating. Everyday since they returned, she followed a boring, unassuming

schedule: Sulk and stay in room until dinner, force yourself to say at least one sentence assuring your saneness, don't eat,

hurry back up to room and cry yourself to sleep. As soon as she knew everyone was asleep, Sabrina quietly snuck out the

door. Tonight, she needed a breath of fresh air. Her damp face hadn't dried. She gazed at the moon –_Puck, where are _

_you?_ "Sneaking out, Grimm?" Sabrina wanted oh-so-badly to spin around, but she forced herself to stay turned. Hesitant

hope was building up in her, threatening to burst- "Puck?" Sabrina slowly turned to face the Trickster King, and ran

forward to hug him. "Hey, whoa," he grinned as she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled playfully in the dewy grass

for a few minutes, before they rolled over to face the stars. "Why'd you come back?" she whispered. Puck shrugged. "Free

food." Puck chuckled quietly. Sabrina continued, "I missed you. I cried over you." Rage was starting to take over relief.

Sabrina had fallen in a depression over this boy, and all he did when he came out was _shrug_? Angry tears pricked her eyes,

but she didn't want the boy to see them so she stood up and started walking away. Puck was at her side, wings fluttering

anxiously, at a moment. "I didn't mean it like that. Don't go," he said, mentally gagging at how tender he sounded. But he

felt that way about Sabrina. Puck grabbed her wrist. "I wanted to be with you," he continued softly. Sabrina froze. In that

moment, Puck seized his chance. _Well now, I could a) wrestle her and beat her, b) let her go, c) do something spontaneous _

_and unexpected. I like the last one. _With lightning speed, he flew in front of Sabrina and firmly placed his hands on her

shoulders, and kissed her. It was gentle even as emotions churned inside of Puck. Sabrina realized that if she interrupted

Puck now, it would be stupid. _What are you doing, Puck? Sharing cooties. _Sabrina didn't mind anyway – it was

hypnotically pleasant. It wasn't hard to let her mind drift while enjoying the caring caress of lips. Puck didn't actually taste

bad. Finally, Puck broke it off and grinned. Sabrina turned crimson (in fact, some sources claim she has created the color)

and smiled. Her eyelids drooped, but Puck's fairies carried her back to his room. Even though the next morning, when they

woke up in each other's arms, and shrieked and yelled, with Granny Relda barging in, demanding whether they'd done IT,

before the pair remembered how they felt, and blushed while holding hands, Sabrina stared into the eyes of Puck before

succumbing- it would be worth it.

The next morning

Sabrina stared in horror at the photograph her boyfriend was holding. It was of them kissing, last night. Apparently, she

had been too distracted to hear the tiny _click_of the shutter. "PUCK!" Sabrina shrieked, and chased him. Even though they

were a twosome now, she still had permission to pummel him. Puck managed to flash the picture to Granny Relda,

Daphne, and Mr. Canis. Daphne sputtered, "Sabrina!" while biting into her palm. Granny Relda faintly stumbled into a

nearby chair, "Sabrina and Puck…" Daphne shrieked, "ARE AN ITEM!" and began hugging her sister happily. Mr.

Canis shook his head in an amused way, quoting softly, "Love will be the end of you, Trickster." Puck, having overheard t

he comment, blushed red and demanded to Daphne, "Am I going soft, marshmallow?" Daphne shook her head

unconvincingly. Puck snickered, and morphed into a camel. Sabrina was unfortunately reminded of the camel soup. The

camel stared at her with a certain gleam in his eye, and spit right into her face. "PUCK!" Sabrina charged at full speed at

the now morphed back fairy, roaring with laughter. "Catch me if you can, Grimm!" teased Puck, and both teenagers

rushed out of the house and into the morning sun.


End file.
